


I'm the Boss! Yes, but I'm the Alpha.

by Schuneko



Series: Express Lane [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alien Ianto Jones, Alien Sex, Cute kitty, Furry-ish, Gwen Bashing, Lynx-Like, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Gas Debacle, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: A fumble with Sex Gas leads to so much more. The Torchwood team tries to learn the values of letting sleeping cats lie. But Gwen just has to be Gwen...





	1. Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwatereJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/gifts).



> One idea of how the 'sex spray' accident may have happened. And of course our yummy Yan is more than he appears.

He was doing his best, but with a grown man attached to his side…

Said man practically humping his leg and not that he didn't enjoy it. Gods he really enjoyed it. Only his superior biology allowing him enough time to fight back the strange drug and get them somewhere safe. Ianto was panting, skin flushed with his need. Thank the Goddess they'd been the only ones there. No one else on his team was going to be affected.

Tirnelfs had been dying out. They must have created that spray to promote mating and eventual offspring.

Unfortunately, the canister had been mislabeled, Jack had startled him and the button had depressed. Spraying, the normally, quite reserved, archivist, in the face.

Jack found himself thrown over Jones's desk, being scented while a, quite large and most insistent hard on, pressed into his arse. "Yan?" Harkness sputtered, he was shirtless, when had that happened? There was a low growl in response, sharp teethe scruffed him. He groaned, sinking into the desk as his nipples were tweaked.

Ianto knew what was happening to him. He'd never expected it to happen though. Or to find a potential mate in Jack. He could have stopped it, let the drug wash over him, dissipate to nothing. He seemed to forget that Harkness must also have caught some of the spray. Then he'd smelled him. His eyes blew wide, his heart sped up, and his skin began to itch with want. He had to have him. Even if Jack didn't want him afterward. At least his hunger would finally be tempered. He could finally fuck the older man till he had his fill. He had a drug they could blame it on, if the match was not to be.

He was dry humping Jack, slowly realizing the older man was leading them to a hidden room. "Please, please sir I need…"

"I know Yan, just didn't want us being watched." Jack soothed.

Ianto was both relieved and saddened by the fact that Harkness was willingly going along with this, like it was a favor to the young man. Favor or not, he wasn't about to let Jack forget this. He let them fall to a bed and a fresh wave of pheromones hit Jones. He promptly stopped thinking and whined as he rocked into the Captain's palm. "It…It almost hurts. More Jack, please!"

"I'll make it better baby, promise." The older man cooed, quickly undoing Ianto's trousers. Giving them and his pants a swift yank. Fingers gripped in his hair as he swallowed the young man's cock. He couldn't help the moan as the tang of pre-cum, exploded, on his tongue. Or the grin, as his jaw stretched to accommodate the generous girth. Jones was well endowed, he himself, was a bit bigger, but only a bit.

"God, fuck yeah, Jack! Suck my fuckin cock!" Ianto near wailed as his control slipped for a moment, his hips starting to thrust. The older man took it in stride. Letting Jones, pretty much, use his mouth. Jack was happy to give his Archivist, the pleasure he seemed to desperately need. A few slurps and hums later, the young man was spilling down his throat.

Harkness wasn't to surprised when Ianto stayed hard. It seemed, he was going to get something out of this; as well. He knew Jones would be calling most of the shots, but it was hardly an issue. Secretly he enjoyed being dominated. Even better it was his normally reserved Archivist doing so.

"Trousers and pants off Jack! God I need to fuck you so bad." The younger man groaned, slowly stroking himself. The Captain undressed quickly and scrambled up the bed. Without warning he was pushed back to the pillows. Ianto's tongue dragging down his neck. "Fuck! Taste as good as you smell, Jack."

The older man moaned low. Turning his head, offering more of his throat. Suddenly, glaringly aware of the fact, he wasn't going to be happy with, just one sex gas induced encounter, between them. No matter how satisfying the sex would be. He could no longer think of Jones as a mere fling possibility, an itch to be scratched. As much as the Archivist could smell him. Well that went both ways. He realized, the reason he was submitting so easily, was because Ianto was an Alpha. His Omega was reacting to the scent, quite happily in fact.

Jones startled himself when he snarled. Startled even more when Harkness responded with a whine and a little wiggle. "Even if you don't, your body understands doesn't it?" He growled, shifting enough that soft fur with stripes appeared and Jack mewed as a longer, slightly rougher, tongue circled his nipples. "I can't hold back much longer Jack. You deserve to know. If we fuck, I will mark you as my mate right here in this bed." Ianto sighed. He had really, really wanted to fuck Harkness before the inevitable rejection. His conscience had won out however, and he just couldn't go through with it. Knowing he wouldn't be able to control himself. His body was screaming at him. It really was quite painful to, suddenly ignore, the mating urge; once you had let it take you.

Harkness, found it in himself to move. He ended up on his knees, whimpering as he shook his bum, begging. "Yan stop hurting yourself, mount me, mate me, just fuck me please!" The older man pleaded. His yelp ending in a groan as Ianto lifted his hips and impaled him. Jack let out a low whine, feeling owned, but finally protected and safe.

"You're mine Jack, Mine!" Ianto hissed, but not unkindly. Punctuating his words with sharp thrusts. Harkness mewed again, a keening starting to sound as he, eagerly, pressed back into his mate's rhythm. "I'll protect you cariad. You're mine and I'll take care of you." Jones murmured, laying across the Captain's back, reaching down to fist his older lover's neglected cock. A few strokes, was all it took and Jack was coming across the bed. Ianto however, only slowed enough to manipulate his mate. Soon the Captain was on his back again, his Archivist come lover, was currently pushing his legs up and out. To achieve deeper penetration and closeness.

Harkness watched the rough tongue slide over gleaming fangs and shivered in anticipation. Ianto thrust hard, curling his body over Jack, as his pointed teethe sank into the crook of the older man's neck. "Mine!" Jones snarled. Losing what control he had, upping his pace till his mate was screaming his release.

Ianto followed with a roar and the Captain was entranced by blue pools that seemed to glow. "Gods a real Lynxian, They're supposed to be extinct…and you're mine?"

"Always Jack, our lifespans match our mate's" Jones purred as he nuzzled the mating mark, fully shifting and resting a golden paw over his Captain.

Harkness gladly snuggled. Knowing they would talk more later. He had a, pretty big kitty, snoozing on his chest and he wasn't going to disturb it unless he had to. He knew better. Only fools disturbed, a contently sleeping, Lynxian. Very few, of said fools, lived to tell about it. Didn't they know?

Kitties got claws!


	2. Lynxian Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised this became a story!

Jack had actually managed a couple of hours. Warm puffs of air blowing his hair back; woke him. Somehow he bit back a yelp, then grinned as he remembered last night. If Ianto didn't look so cute, he'd probably be getting hard right now. Instead he shifted just enough to start rubbing behind his new mate's ears. Still partially a sleep, Jones rolled onto his back, giving a giant yawn as he stretched. Harkness continued to massage and scratch, "Awww big kitty yawn." Jack cooed.

A fuzzy paw the size of a book, directed the Captain's hand down, to the Lynxian's exposed belly. "Baby want a tummy rub?" Jack teased, getting a look from his mate and an annoyed growl, but no actually spoken response. Now Harkness was starting to wonder, just who Ianto was. Did he really belong to an elite? Maybe a member of the Lynxian Honor Guard, bread to protect the Council? They were a story, no one really believed they existed. How had one somehow fallen into his bed, was this really happening? He had to know.

Jones sensed the change in his mate and his ears flattened back. He rolled over and scooted back on the bed. Waiting for his mate's challenge, deciding he might just give Jack, a taste of his own medicine. He raised up and tensed, zeroing in on where was the best place to hit, to knock Harkness off balance.

The older man blinked, noting the 'target locked' butt wiggle, a second too late. The Lynxian pounced and though, it knocked him back. It was like being struck with a stuffed animal. Jack realized Ianto never intended to harm him. Almost immediately, he felt foolish. Surprisingly dexterous paws pushed his arms up above his head, while he was scruffed; like a naughty kit. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry, I trust you Yan please." Jack whined, starting to squirm. The next bite felt like a warning nibble, then that glorious tongue, was laving its way, up and down his neck.

Ianto, felt Harkness start to relax into his ministrations. He let out a pleased purr, moving lower to tease his mate's nipples. Jack wasn't the only one, who knew how to use sex as a distraction. Jones looked up and the Captain, actually seemed to understand the look in his eyes.

"Goddess Yan please. I'm yours, I'm yours."

The Lynxian's paws left Jack's arms, sliding down to his hips. The picture reminded Harkness, of his time in The Vegas Galaxies. A weekend spent having almost nonstop sex, with just about any and every race of Alien. From those more humanoid to ones, like Yan as he was now. Sentient beings all. He tied to look at it from, a prude 21st century perspective and then, his mate's tongue ran along his cock. He stopped caring all together; how Taboo this must look. A full grown Lynx, fucking his brains out. But Ianto wasn't a regular Lynx now was he? He whined and openly begged, as strong paws manipulated him as gently as they could. His ankles rested against a yielding, furry body. Heals resting, Just behind, Jones's front legs. Those legs extended under Jack's thighs, paws curled up over Harkness's hips. Holding him close, open, and exposed. Not just to the Lynxian's gaze, but that wet, rough, long, and absolutely wicked tongue.

Jack practically yowled, as Yan licked a stripe, from hole to slit and back again. His hands twisted in the sheets, wanting to hold his mate's head, but not daring. Sometimes Jones, would pay more attention to his cock and that made him keen. Then he would rim and tongue fuck the Captain's hole till he was swearing. Whether he wanted, Ianto to stop or keep going, was never clear. The Lynxian sent a mental nudge for his mate to cum, Harkness lost it 3 licks later. A tired dopey smile watching as Yan licked the cum from his abdomen. Blinking as Ianto crawled forward. He slowly realized his mate's plan, as the blunt head of the Lynxian's now, much bigger, length pressed against his relaxed hole.

"Ahh Fuck! Yan… I can't…don't…please…"

It wasn't often he said no to knew sexual experiences and after he said it, he felt a little ridiculous. It was the equivalent of double pen or fisting. He'd done, almost everything, when it came to sex. Not to mention, if done right, it was usually intensely enjoyable, but it had been a while. And right now it felt like his mate's cock, really was going to split him in two.

"It's too much…I can't"

/You can and you will, relax mewlinae… accept./

The voice sounded older and wiser than a 23 yr. old. Still, he knew it was Ianto. Oddly enough, the words did as the voice's owner intended. He relaxed his body and the Lynxian's, substantial cock, slid into his arse, far enough to bottom out. The large, yet comforting body, above him stilled, allowing Jack to adjust to the intrusion.

/Would you like to ride mewlinae, control the pace? Would you like that my mate?/

"Afterwards, no more distractions." Harkness mumbled as they rolled. He was cautious at first, then the burn faded to a delightful warmth and he'd never felt so full. Ianto was panting and purring, tongue lolling. Forgetting himself, he flipped his mate and slammed home. "Oh Goddess Yan! Don't stop!" Jack begged, as Jones dug into the bedding and snapped his hips over and over. The Lynxian was three thrusts behind the Captain. His release, triggering a ricochet for Harkness as Ianto's hot cum filled him.

/I don't give a damn about your answers. You bug me before an hour is up and I'll claw your face off. Mate or not./

"2 hours then?" Jack offered with a snicker, knowing they still had a few hours before the team was back.

/You are quite lucky I love you./ Ianto snarled, without any menace. Curling into Jack's side, muzzle in the crook of his mate's neck.

"I love you too, my big kitty." Harkness sighed happily.

/Sleep mewlinae./ Ianto chided, adding, /yes I'll tell you what it means later./ Without even seeing his mate start to ask the question.


	3. Telling The Team

Jack was surprised, he rarely ever slept this much. He spared a glance and huffed, amused. A certain Lynxian had completely confiscated his right arm. Clinging on like he was afraid to let Harkness leave. He supposed he understood, their bond was new. Of course the Alpha wanted his mate close. Then he heard it, soft purring and he couldn't help, but smile. Inching closer so he was able to nuzzle against the furry shoulders, the purring grew more intense. "Never saw a manual on how to wake up a Lynxian Guard without pissing it off." The Captain muttered with a soft chuckle.

/You're doing well so far Mewlinae. Honestly I don't think we ever wrote one, made us more formidable. The wrong touch and BAM! /

Jack laughed, continuing to nuzzle and let his mate wake up gradually. "I wish we could stay here all day, order take away, watch telly, make love." A deep hum, told Harkness it would be, an acceptable plan. He sighed and added, "But the team will be in soon and we really do need to shower."

/Do I get to shower with you? / The Lynxian looked up at him with a cat-like grin. Only to let out a huge yawn while it stood and stretched.

"You expect me to turn down the opportunity?" Jack scoffed as his arm was released.

**~ItBYbItA~**

He had to admit, the water felt good. Harkness cooed at him and told him he looked regal, as he sat back on his haunches. When his mate was done, he stood on all fours and shook. Jack grinned as Ianto, in human form, unfurled from the ground. Catching the older man off guard and crowding him back to the tiles. "Did you miss this form Cariad? Which is better?" Ianto asked, honestly interested.

"Yan you're my mate, I love you in any form. I did miss those lovely Welsh vowels. But I don't love one form over the other. I may love them for different reasons, but the love is the same." Harkness assured and Jones surged up to kiss him.

"Good answer, I think I need you inside me, like now!" Ianto growled, dragging his tongue over where the mark was supposed to be. He was a little sad, but not too surprised. Jack's ability, made wearing a continuously visible mark, practically impossible. Harkness had managed to slip two fingers into him and he decided there were better things to focus on. Soon enough Jack was pushing home and his legs wrapped around his mate's hips as his back pressed into the slick tiles. "Gods, I knew this would be good too." Jones panted, almost roaring as the Captain gave a particularly sharp upward thrust.

The second, Harkness slid into, Ianto's accepting heat; he knew he wouldn't last long. The Captain had daydreamed this moment; too many times. "You're so tight, feels so good." Jack groaned, pressing his forehead to his mate's. "I'm not going to last, Gods I'm so close already." He admitted, desperately trying to stall the almost, frantic, snap of his hips.

Jones tightened his legs, telling his mate without words, to keep pace. "Me either Cariad, I'm close too, just need a… Ah fuck!" Ianto full on roared as he came and Harkness wasn't too far behind. Setting Jones down, once he was ready to stand. "Mine." The Lynxian growled, like needed to prove to Jack, he could have his mate any time, or any way he wanted.

The Captain, shivered with delight, his omega, preening at the thought, of being pleasing to his Alpha in every way. "Always Yan."

"I suppose I will have to tell them wont I." Ianto sighed, breaking the calm moment they'd been in.

"Does it really make you that uncomfortable? What are you afraid of Yan? I'm the boss and I won't let anyone hurt you."

Jones grinned. "Just remember, sir. You may be the boss of Torchwood Cardiff and I respect that. But if it doesn't pertain to Torchwood, I'm you're Alpha and I'd like to think, I'll get the same respect from you." He was serious. Ianto hoped Jack could understand, he was certainly less imposing and looked more a follower than leader in his human form.

"I know Yan, being Alpha/Omega is DNA level biology. My Omega recognizes your Alpha no matter what form you take." Harkness replied and added with a snort. "Can we call making coffee a Torchwood matter, only because my coffee is as good as sludge and I know you'd kill me until it stuck for touching your coffee maker!"

The Lynxian burst out laughing as he finished drying off. "Only because it's true."

**ItBYbItAItBYbItAItBYbItAItBYbIAItBybItA**

"Any idea why Jack called us here? I'm a little busy." Owen huffed as he flopped into his chair.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Toshiko replied, trying to finish the string of code she'd been furiously working on.

Just then Ianto entered in front of Harkness, carrying a tray of coffee's and biscuits The medical doctor, perked up immediately, swiping two treats off the tray along with his mug.

"Right on time Tea-Boy, Unlike some people." Owen groused, looking pointedly at Gwen's empty chair. Obviously fucking her, hadn't changed his opinion of her work ethic. "Tell us what this is about Jack or I have actual work to do."

"Settle down Owen, she has 10 minutes."

"Then why did you want us here now?"

"Apparently I was overly optimistic about all of you being anxious to be here and getting in early." Harkness admitted. Looking up as the klaxons blared and the door rolled back. Gwen flouncing in like nothing was wrong. Jack walked out and she looked up, batting her long lashes with a smile in greeting. "Meeting room Gwen, everyone's already here and waiting." The Captain stated gruffly, turning to go back in.

Cooper bit her lip, was he angry with her? Surely not, she'd only been doing what he'd told her to. Only she wished her long breakfast had been with Jack and not Rys. The Welshwoman hurried up the stairs, doing her best to look chagrinned. "Sorry I'm late, didn't know there was a meeting."

"Yeah, well neither did we and we were still here for it." Owen snarked and her glare was scathing. He snorted and took another sip of coffee.

"You could-should have called me Jack…"

But before Gwen could finish Ianto cleared his throat. "If you all don't mind. Jack called this meeting because I have something to tell you."

Tosh for her part actually looked up from her screen. "What is it Ianto?"

"Well, I… I wanted to tell you…"

"Just spit it out Tea-Boy jeeze."

"Fine! Tosh, Owen…Gwen… I'm an Alien." You could hear crickets chirping. Everyone blinked and then Owen started snickering. Soon everyone, but Ianto and Jack where. The Lynxian sighed. "I can see I'll have to do this the hard way."

"I'm right here Yan."

Ianto nodded at his mate, then vaulted onto the table, startling his teammates. All eyes were on him as he crouched, then he started to shake. Golden fur with splotches and stripes of black appeared in a cascade down his back as the suit ripped away. Giant albeit fuzzy paws, slammed to the table. He stretched, giant talons, raking along the table as he yawned.

"Awww my big kitty yawn." Jack cooed, unable to hold back. He'd always thought a cat's, any cat's, yawn was adorable.

Before anyone had a chance to react however. The Lynxian's eyes rolled back and he collapsed in a heap on the table. The loud thud and giant cat flopping in his direction, sent Owen scrambling backwards. Causing him to end up falling off his chair. He looked up from the floor and saw Gwen, standing with her stun gun out. Her arm extended, finger still depressing the button. Jack wide eyed and in too much shock to speak. Tosh however, calmly stood. Slapped Gwen, took her gun and demanded she sit down and not move, while she tended to Jack.

**TBC…**


	4. Glimpses into Ianto's Past

"Jack! Jack it's ok." Tosh tried, shaking his shoulders lightly.

Owen had managed to haul himself off the floor and was cautiously checking over the Lynxian's unconscious form. He looked over to see Gwen, watching Jack. Almost confused by his level of distress. After all, she was the one in danger, he should be comforting her.

"What the fuck Gwen!? You just Taser-ed Ianto!"

"Did you see the table Owen? What's to say we weren't next?"

He frowned, she might have a point, but still.

"From the look on their faces before and Jack's shock now. I'd say they were more afraid of our reactions, than his. Apparently for good reason." Tosh muttered.

She could see this angle wasn't working and changed her tune appropriately. "I was startled. I'm sorry. He'll be ok though, right?"

Owen huffed, not really buying the half-hearted apology. He wasn't able to prove she had, any other motive however. The medical doctor had no choice, but to let it go. "Yeah he's just sleeping."

Finally, breaking from the shock, the Captain stood. "You all should go. He's going to be furious when he wakes up." Jack ordered as he went to stand at the table.

Tosh saw that Gwen was about to protest and dragged her out before she could say anything. The medic walked past to do the same and Harkness looked up.

"Owen?"

"Yeah Jack?"

"Suspension…"

Harper nodded in understanding. "Ok Jack, Tosh and I can handle it. Do what you need to do."

**~ItBYbItA~**

Down in the hub Gwen and Tosh were arguing. "Jack knows what he's doing, leave it Gwen."

"I can't just leave him alone up there with that."

"You mean Ianto." Tosh huffed. "When will you get it through your head Gwen? Jack loves Ianto, not you."

Cooper snorted, "Right, the Tea-Boy. Loves his coffee maybe." She said under her breath. As she turned to step past. Toshiko just threw up her arms and let her go. 'I'll apologize, so contrite and scared. Heh he'll have to reprimand Jones for startling me.' The Welshwoman thought, trying not to grin at her genius.

Owen had joined Tosh they both just watched, waiting and knowing, she'd be back.

**~ItBYbItA~**

Jack had moved quickly, using special alien tech to help him carry Ianto to the couch in his office. He laid the Lynxian's upper half in his lap. Planting kisses over the muzzle and rubbing behind the ears. A soft growl was his warning and as if the universe was conspiring against him. Gwen chose this moment to barge in.

"Jack! I just wanted to…"

/Her! / The Lynxian's lip started to curl and the growl was growing in volume.

"Damn it! Gwen, not now." Jack yelled.

"But I needed to tell you how sorry…. I was just so scared and…"

/I think she has a problem with listening. I can help. / Jones replied, now up from the couch and stalking towards her.

"Oh Gods. Seriously Gwen get the fuck out before…" Jack never got to finish as Ianto let loose a battle cry and swiped his giant paw at her. Close enough to blow her hair back.

She fell out the door with a shriek. While Harkness merely shrugged. "I did try. It really might help if you listen to me every now and then." He said with a smirk as he shut and locked the door. He looked over to see his mate's human form staring at him in shock. "Yan? What is it?"

"You-you just. I've never heard you talk to her like that. It's, well it's bloody hot, but…"

Jack stalked over, cupped Ianto's cheek and kissed him hard. "Honestly I do get a little sick of her always assuming she knows best. So. How hot are we talking?" Harkness grinned.

**~IatBYbItA~**

Gwen staggered down the steps, to her teammates holding out their hands. "Guns and Badge Cooper, 3 weeks unpaid suspension starting now." Owen stated gruffly.

"What!? But I…"

"Now Gwen or I make it 4."

"Did you see what that…that beast did!" The Welshwoman shrieked.

"Fine 4 and yes, Ianto." Dr. Harper stressed the name and added, "Yelled and pretended to smack you. Toshiko here did worse at the meeting. Furthermore, you disobeyed not only hers, but Jack's order to leave it alone." He held out his hand, "Guns and badge, now Cooper." Morosely she handed them over and went to collect her things.

**~ItBYbItA~**

They had heard over the comms that Tosh and Owen were going on a long lunch and would return with food. To busy, lost in each other to really notice the klaxons blare as they left. Walking a step or two behind an annoyed, but determined looking Gwen.

At the moment, Jack was trying not to get too distracted by the Lynxian's wicked and really talented tongue slipping around, sometimes in his arse. Thankfully he knew how to multi task, pressing lubed fingers into his mate while licking up and down the larger length. He stopped and sat up a little, feeling the soft pads of even softer paws; caress his skin. "Yan I'm close, want you in me when I cum."

/Take what you want Mewlinae. /

Harkness wasted little time, re-positioning himself. Smiling, when Yan canted his hips slowly. Gradually seating himself in his mate's heat. At first the burn made him grimace, no matter how slow they went.

/Breathe Mewlinae. Breathe, relax and accept. Breathe Mewlinae. / Ianto purred, rubbing his paws up Jack's sides. Grinning, when Harkness's mouth hung open as the unhurried slide of Yan's cock, hit his prostate.

The Captain started to move faster, making his mate's dick hit the spot on each synchronized drive. Ianto's hips bucked up, he sank down and gradually the burn faded. He couldn't stop it, he was keening and whining; wanting more. "Yours Yan, show me I'm yours." Jack pleaded, almost feeling drunk on the pleasure he was already feeling.

/Over your desk then and I'll gladly show you what you wish. /

Next he realized, the Captain was spread across his desk and the Lynxian was mounting him. Impaling his loose hole with ease. "Gods fuck!" Ianto halted, worried that in his excitement, he'd somehow hurt his mate. He started to pull back. "Gods don't stop, please Yan." Harkness whined, pushing into his mate, trying to keep the connection. Jones growled in delight, then snapped his hips, back claws gouging the floor as his front paws wound up his mate's chest and he continued to pound away.

He knew it wouldn't stay, but he kind of liked the idea of getting to sink his fangs into Jack's neck over and over. His mate's body writhed beneath him, while Harkness groaned at the onslaught. /Cum for me my mate, my protected. /

"Ah fuck! Yan!" Jack yelled as he shot cum all over his desk and Ianto filled him from behind. The Captain's body had clamped down hard, it had only taken the Lynxian 2 thrusts to follow. After a few minutes of cool down they stumbled to the couch. The Lynxian's eyes were closed, but it's heart rate and breathing, told Harkness, his mate was awake. "That's what it means isn't it? Mewlinae?" The Captain mused, rhythmically dragging his fingers along Ianto's back.

/Yes Mewlinae means My Protected. /

"Do I get a name for you?"

/You require more than Ianto, mate or Yan? I barely tolerate Yan as it is. / Jones snorted.

"No, just curious I guess." Jack replied with a shrug. Absently feeling where the new mark was already healing.

/I…I never earned it. In all honesty, I don't have the right to call you Mewlinae or My Protected either, but it just slipped out. / Ianto admitted, he really hadn't wanted to talk about it.

His first mate's decision, to deny him breeding rights; still stung. It had been the reason he'd signed up to be an ambassador, in the first place. Thanks to his appointed guard and new mate, Lisa with hours of training, he'd become a formidable Lynxian. There was no way Alexandra, could have said no; not now. Then their ship, had been pulled into a vortex and they had crashed here on earth. Centuries in the past and no way home.

Suddenly he got up and shifted. "I have spare clothes in my locker I think. Surely Tosh and Owen will be back soon." He was out the door before Jack had the chance to say anything.

**TBC….**


	5. Torchwood Case 126: Envoy Eyrlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialog and info heavy! >_<;
> 
> I think the longer chapter and the Smut make up for it. ^_^
> 
> Enjoy!

The Lynxian stopped, immediately regretting his rash reaction. Ianto turned in the doorway, seeing Jack still blinking. He reached out his hand. "Come cariad, I'd rather not shower alone." The Alpha purred and like Jones knew he would. Harkness scrambled to reach his side.

"I hope this means I get to fuck you again." Jack hummed, looking way to excited as they headed to the lower levels.

"You're insatiable." Ianto replied, shaking his head. Smiling to himself. Knowing it was part of the reason, he asked Jack along in the first place.

**~ItBybItA~**

The Captain, was practically shuffling from foot to foot, as Ianto adjusted the temperature. "Can I wash your hair, Yan? I didn't get to last time." Jack whined, holding the shampoo bottle. Trying to keep himself from pouting, like a toddler wanting a biscuit before tea.

This time Jones blinked, startled. He wasn't used to someone being so dependent and waiting on his approval. True, he was an Alpha, by Alpha/Omega standards. On his planet, however, there hadn't been Omegas. Just classes of Alpha's. It was why they had so many customs and rules. They'd never submit to each other, otherwise. Mating almost never happened without a literal signed contract. True love, rarely if ever, factored into the process. Often, your mate was picked for you. Breeding, was a tricky ritual and required permission from your, 'mate'. He supposed it made sense, in a loveless, sexless, partnership. Mates growing to at least care for each other, was a typical outcome. A pairing ending badly, didn't happen often, at least not often enough to stop the arcaic tradition.

He'd been a council member. Smarts weren't held in as high esteem, as brawn was. Despite, him being the youngest member of the Lynxian Elitist Congregation. An extremely high honor. He'd still been thought of, as the submissive in his past mating. It felt odd to have his mate, looking to him, waiting on his say so. Especially, when that mate was Captain Jack Harkness. Maybe it was, that when he was in 'Leader of Torchwood mode'. Jack, felt he needed to act like a consummate Alpha just to get things done. Jones had already, agreed to respect his mate's authority in maters, mainly pertaining to Torchwood. Still, this complete turn-about was, taking some getting used to.

"Yan? Can I?" Jack pressed, looking excitedly at Jones's wet body. Surprised, but accepting, when Ianto stepped closer and claimed his mouth. His mate whispered to him and Harkness groaned, as the Lynxian sank to his knees. Strong hands gripped his hips and Gods did Jack love that long tongue, but his mate's mouth in human form, was just as good.

Ianto couldn't help the purr, as Jack worked the shampoo into his hair. Massaging his temples, even as the Omega fought against the effects, of the pleasure his Alpha was giving him. The Lynxian hummed and slurped, his own arousal growing, just watching his lovely mate; start to fall apart.

"Gods Ianto please! I'm so close." Jack whined, after rinsing the lasts of the shampoo from his lover's hair. Slick fingers, slipped up his wet skin and gently breached his puckered hole. His legs nearly buckled and he promptly lost it with a strangled cry.

The Alpha was sure to swallow every drop. Rising while his fingers continued to pump in and out of his mate's tight arse. "I was going to have you suck me off, but you look so beautiful when you cum Cariad. Makes me want to burry myself deep in your body instead." He purred in his lover's ear. Stretching his fingers, finding Harkness's prostate.

"Yes, yes please, please Yan, fuck me." The Captain babbled, as a third finger was added. He near panted in excitement, as the fingers retreated and the Lynxian carried him over to the bench; both naked and dripping. Jack was laid back, his legs pulled up on Ianto's shoulders; as a folded towel was slid under his hips. The breach was almost gentle. Jones obviously trying to keep some control. The Omega then wrapped his legs around his Alpha's waist, encouraging the younger man to push in further.

Ianto set up a steady pace. Leaning in to capture Jack's mouth, as he snapped his hips. "I wish you could see yourself Cariad. Debouched and wanton. Begging for it without words." He licked up Jack's neck, "You're arse, is hugging my cock, pulling me in. It feels so good." Jones groaned. Fighting his want to shift and really pound into his mate.

"Gods Yan! I'm… please more. Make me cum for you." Jack whimpered, feeling almost delirious with need to feel more. And the want to prove himself. It was only pleasure, an orgasm. In this moment, it was all he could offer. He wanted Yan to know he was his.

"Mine!" Ianto growled, gripping his mate's hips and pulling them into his rapid thrusts. "Cum for me Cariad, me and no one else. You are mine, my Mewlinae." The Lynxian roared, losing control and shifting fully, mid fuck.

"Oh Gods!" Harkness gasped, as a Lynxian cock filled him and with one thrust, promptly sent him over. Ianto looked mortified at the loss of control. Jack just hugged him closer and encouraged him to keep moving, knowing he'd probably reach another orgasm.

A long tongue licked at the Captain's nipples, as Jones's claws dug into the wood bench for leverage. His powerful thrusts, easily bringing Jack with him, when he crashed. They lay panting, /Did I hurt you Mewlinae? / Ianto asked, brushing a giant paw along Jack's flushed cheek. The Captain mewed like a kit and nuzzled into the touch. Holding the paw possessively, while he rubbed his face in the fur. The Lynxian smiled fondly, resting his head on his mate's chest, as he waited for Harkness's brain to reconnect.

**~ItBYbItA~**

"Owen texted, back in 20." Jack hollered, as they changed after rinsing off again. Only this time in separate stalls, so they'd stay clean longer this time. Jones looking, dressed down, but still posh in dark jeans and a pink button down over a black t-shirt. He tied his trainers, as the Captain pulled his bracers up. "So, not at all complaining, but I get the feeling, that shift was just as much of a surprise to you as it was to me."

"Cariad I... You called to me. Mewlinae called and I…" He stopped, he knew, with everything that had happened, he could trust Jack. Still, he was scared and after Alexandra laughing in his face. Calling his nesting gifts, pathetic and unworthy. Telling him, she had always known and his affection for her, made him week. Anyone would understand why. Perhaps if he hadn't been so young, he would have known better. Perhaps if he hadn't thought he loved her, her cruel words wouldn't have hurt so much.

"Yan what is it?" The Captain asked, worried at the look on his mate's face. He pulled his mate into a hug. Hating to see his Alpha looking so vulnerable. It was like seeing the aftermath of Lisa all over again, but they hadn't known Ianto was a Lynxian then. Which made seeing his mate like this, all the worse. Not week, never week, but vulnerable.

He took a deep breath, letting Jack's pheromones surround him, calm him. "I answered. My Lynx answered, because I love you Jack." Ianto finished, head turned into his mate's chest, every muscle tensing. Harkness had said it before. Had he answered? Jones couldn't remember. "You said… before… And I didn't say it back, I don't think. Funny really, I always assumed it would be harder for you than me. I guess cause a mating doesn't mean you must love. Not for Lynxian's."

"Do you really love me Ianto?" The Captain asked softly, rubbing his Alpha's back till the muscles started to unwind.

"Yes, I love you so much." The Lynxian replied softly, but strongly. "You're Mewlinae…" 'Dumb ass' was silent, but it was there.

Harkness chuckled, kissing his mate's hair. "I love you too Ianto."

"Sylvaris." Jones muttered distractedly. It was time. He couldn't hide anymore.

"Sylvaris?"

"It's my Lynxian name." Ianto explained and Jack stepped back, he kept saying the name over and over. The Alpha knew, it was just a matter of time. He saw the gears turning, the moment a light bulb turned on.

"One of the oldest Torchwood cases still active. Number 126: Envoy Eyrlin. Only the top people were ever supposed to know it wasn't code. I knew that name sounded familiar, first time those cows got drunk and 'accidently' left out the file. I remembered from Inter-Planetary Law 101, Required course at The Agency. Sylvaris of house Eyrlin, fifth and youngest council member ever in the Lynxian Elitist Congregation. You are an Elite, I knew it! You stopped 3 wars and drafted 10 policies The Shadow Proclamation still used. Not even 20 years old! By the Goddess you were a legend!" The Captain was gushing and Jones knew his fear of rejection had been silly. If anything, his mate was acting star struck not repulsed or angry. Then Jack stopped, "Lisa, she was your mate, wasn't she?" Harkness blurted, trying not to be jealous, hadn't Ianto said mating didn't require love?

"Izen (eye-zen), her Lynxian name was Izen, parents wanted a boy… So, they raised her like one. She was so fierce. Yes, she was my 'mate', my guard really. She taught me to be strong, to fight, we became close. But it was never… I loved her like family, a sibling." Ianto replied honestly, wistfully.

The Captain nodded, it was how he usually felt about Gwen. Then she went and tazerd his mate. Now, he wasn't so sure, but he'd rather focus on Ianto than think about it. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jack asked, more sad than angry.

"I'm sorry Mewlinae, truly. I got used to hiding. I'd been under orders so long. I ever tell anyone and they'd kill them and Izen, then shove me back in a Cryo-tube for 2 hundred years. I was only ever unsupervised within a Torchwood facility. Even then, access to any 'outside' activities or communication, was heavily monitored. Shifting the first time around you, happened on accident because of that damn spray, but I let it happen. I was so tired. I… I didn't care if you threw me in a cell, or froze me again. I…"

"Oh Yan. My lovely, perfect Yan." Jack sighed, pulling the Alpha to him again. "It's still an open Torchwood case. So, you can let me be strong now. Let me be in charge yeah?" Ianto nodded into his chest. The Lynxian wondered, when he wouldn't have to fake not feeling afraid and alone anymore.

"Still not the Alpha." Ianto pouted, trying to sound stern. Even though the words were muffled against Jack's chest. Sounding more like,  'ill nod ye Alva.'

"Course not, that's all you babe. I'm just gonna be good old Captain Jack, leader of Torchwood. Drink your orgasmic coffee and bark orders, like a ponce, till you feel as strong as I know you are, again." Harkness declared in a hero voice. Just as the klaxon's blared. Announcing Tosh and Owen's return. "They need to know, they can help." Jack added quietly.

"It wouldn't surprise me, if Tosh already looked for information on shape shifting alien cats, in the digital archives. Our PDA's do have access you know." Ianto shrugged.

"So, you'll let them help?"

"Yes cariad. Then, I have something to show you."


	6. Lynxian's Love Chips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for my absence.
> 
> First I hit a giant wall of writers block. I slid down that fell right into a pit of depression. Nothing motivated me... Everything felt so hard. It's taken a while, but I'm climbing out of the pit and over the wall.
> 
> To those lovlies who have stuck with me and patiently wait each time I need to get my shit together. 
> 
> THANK YOU! I love and appreciate you all so much!
> 
> Do please ENJOY!

"Tell me which stall, I'm going to go bleach it." Owen snarked, as he noticed both Jack and Ianto had wet hair.

"Oh shut up Owen. What's wrong, didn't pull last night?" Harkness quipped, as he took the bags of takeaway from Tosh. He handed one to his mate and couldn't stop the amused smile, as Ianto stuck his whole face in the bag; sniffing excitedly. Jack snickered, paying more attention to his mate's antics. Owen grumbled something as he took his own meal to the table and Tosh followed. The poor Captain lost it, when Jones looked up, mid shift, with half a chip sticking out of his mouth and a silly, dopey, and completely cat like, grin on his face.

"It's chips!" The Alpha declared, happily chewing the rest and swiping the long tongue along his lips.

He watched that tongue, a little too closely. A significant portion of his blood racing south. Harkness coughed, recovering. "Yes, you've had them before Yan." Jack replied slowly. Doing his best not to laugh; or moan.

"Lynxian senses are stronger cariad, much stronger. Made us better hunters. Never had chips as one. Always wanted to." Ianto explained, only furthering his Captain's arousal. He went back to snuffling around in the bag, looking for any other tasty treat that had escaped it's wrapping. Long tongue, unknowingly, teasing Harkness as it licked at the plastic.

A new smell, 'clambered', for Ianto's attention. He raised his head and scented the air to be sure. Slowly, the Lynxian turned, looking over at Jack with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. /Really Cariad? /

"You know what that tongue does to me." Jack's smirk was unashamed.

The Lynxian was thoughtful. Obviously, Harkness enjoyed mating with him, but what happened when it wasn't just want between them? He'd never encountered a mate in a naturally occurring heat. Therefor he himself had never been, truly, in rut. What would it be like, when his Omega was reduced to nothing but a natural instinct, telling him he needed to breed and only his Alpha would do? The mating/sex spray, had been nothing. The spray, either of them, could ignore; or at least control. He was sure even Harkness knew, there was no sense trying to fight what was natural. The pain would be far worse and not just for him, if they even tried. The thought of his Mewlinae in pain, gutted him. He'd never be able to deny his mate anything. Still, did Jack, did he, really understand? None other than their mate, would ever be enough again. Not that he wanted anyone else, but… What about the Captain? He shook his head when Harkness's leer changed to worry.

"Yan? Kitty Cat?"

He smiled disarmingly and licked the vinegar from his lips. Distracting his mate, he mentally purred. /Get through, dinner and a meeting with our friends. As a reward, I will lick you until you beg. / He'd talk to his mate about everything. Not like it was a big secret. Not like him being a Torchwood case, had been. He just needed to be sure. The Captain would understand that right?

Jack, completely oblivious to his mate's inner turmoil, shivered in excitement. Ianto rarely made promises he didn't keep. Practically skipping behind his mate, as he watched that tight arse sway. The swagger and confidence, mostly for his benefit. Owen and Toshiko unable to stop staring at Ianto's half shifted form. "Oi! you two want to stop ogling my mate?" Harkness huffed.

Tosh jumped, looking at least mildly embarrassed. "Sorry Jack, just, that fur looks so sleek and soft." The Japanese woman blushed and Ianto smirked, pushing his worry aside for now. She and Owen watched, as a silent conversation took place. Then Jack left and Ianto got up to rearrange some chairs. The Captain came back with a bench in tow. Using the same alien tech to move it, as he did when his mate was unconscious. Toshiko, looked confused when Harkness set up said bench beside her. She yelped, as a fully shifted Ianto, hopped up onto it, looking rather pleased with himself. He nuzzled under her hand, trying to get her to pet him. "Oh! Hello Ianto love." She exclaimed with a giggle.

"Behind the ears is best." Harkness laughed as the Lynxian started to purr. "Better give you these before he tries to steal yours." Jack added, as he brought Ianto's portion of food over.

"Thanks Jack." She chuckled, seeing the Lynx had already started to try and 'muzzle' it's way into her chips.

"Always loved seeing the big cats at the zoo when I was little." Owen mumbled distractedly.

"Aww Owen, how sweet of you to say!" Tosh replied, as she fed Jones a chip. The medical doctor, was blushing. The Lynxian across the table, was purring, as it smiled its knowing cat grin at him.

"Don't expect me to get all soppy." Harper huffed and added. "As long as you still make the coffee it's cool, all I'm trying to say and just, if you could, no sex where and when I could easily stumble across it."

"Fair enough." Jack chuckled.

**~LLC~**

He'd become so used to lying about who he was. It was nice to be able to, actually be, his true self. The file had helped, Jack deciding to task Tosh with trying to find where Torchwood had hidden 'Sylvaris's' old things.

"Gods I can't wait to see you in uniform." Jack grinned as they headed to the archives. "I can't believe you sometimes, Ianto. How you kept all this hidden from us. How you-", The Captain marveled, trailing off when he nearly smacked into Yan's rigid body.

Ianto froze unsure what he expected, but he braced himself. Maybe Harkness had just been playing him this whole time. Laughing at his nativity, but that couldn't be right, could it?

It was like time caught up and Jack realized what he'd just said. "Oh, geez. Yan I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I didn't say that right, did I?" The Captain tried to apologize and thankfully his Lynxian relaxed. "I'm an idiot, please forgive me." Harkness begged, as they started moving again.

"After all this time, I'm well aware of your 'foot in mouth' problems, Cariad. I had a moment of doubt…" Ianto confessed.

Jack pulled Ianto into him. "I was trying to tell you, it amazes me how strong you are. How hard it must have been. Why it came out that way…" Harkness explained. He kissed Jones on top of his hair.

/This is new for both of us Mewlinae / The Lynxian purred as he slipped from the Captain's hold. Fitting his giant paw over a section of wall. Causing a door to slide back, that Jack hadn't even known was there.

The secret room appeared well maintained. A king mattress covered in blankets and pillows, shoved into one corner. What looked like a kitchen area, with a floor matt instead of chairs and a table, was opposite. He followed Jones into the secret room. The door sliding shut behind them. Systems engaging, to let them know the room was secure and they were hidden.

/Perception filter? /

/Obviously, Mewlinae. / Ianto snorted with a grin and Jack smiled, he liked hearing his mate call him affectionate names. The Lynxian padded further into the room. /Come lay with me Jack. / Jones beckoned as he reached the bed/nest in the corner.

Even if the request wasn't sexual, Harkness gladly accepted the invitation. He eagerly curled into the curve of his Lynxian's relaxed form. /Thank you, Yan. / The Captain sighed. He could feel already, how sacred this place was. Jack knew, it was a very private room. Made specifically for his mate's fully shifted form.

/Tosh is the best. And when she can find what they took, what they kept hidden from me… / He had to actively fight the snarl. A lacking threat of death and cold storage, was making it easier to show his true feelings. His mate was nuzzling him, scratching behind his ears. He calmed almost instantly. /I'll show you more, my mate. I'll treat you, to the things you deserve. /

TBC…

...

**I swear there will be lots of happy fluffy smut next time! Plenty of kitty cuddles I promise!**

**Remember Ianto has a promise to keep ~_^**

**Love Ya's**


	7. Toshiko to the Rescue!

It seemed the rift had other ideas for the three; than letting them keep the peace they'd found, Cooper free…

Barely two weeks were up, in her 4 week, suspension. When the Rift decided to give them no other choice than to call the agent back in. Each knew they really had one other option, but they'd all decided; calling U.N.I.T for help was worse. A lot of it was simple retrievals, all they needed was another set of hands, should be easy, right?

Owen was the one chosen to break the fact to them. More like, he lost a fair game of rock, paper, scissors, and was stuck with the task. Ianto remained unreadable, thinking, brooding. The Captain did the only thing he could think of, initiated sex.

**~ItBYbItA~**

"I don't like it any more than you do Yan, but we…Gods yes! Harder Alpha please!" Jack cried as a Lynxian cock breached his, well prepared, hole. Their conversation halted as soft paws curved over his shoulders and a long, rough tongue, licked at his ears.

Jones proving, he had no desire to talk about it anymore. The sex wouldn't change his feelings about Cooper's return. Still didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it however. / Your body always feels so exquisite, made for a Lynxian lover. / Ianto purred, his hips gaining strength and speed. He couldn't wait for Jack's first true heat. Not just insatiable; Harkness, near delirious with need for his Alpha's cock. His Omega would be begging for it; and Jones more than happy to give it to him.

/ I was made for you Ianto…Sylvaris. You're the only lover I want, of any kind. Any species or whatever, just you / The Captain assured, letting his body match his mate's rhythm. Hips pushing back into those glorious thrusts. "It's so good, Gods I'm close already." Harkness whined, head dropping to the pillows

/ Mine! / Jones growled, latching his sharp teethe onto Jack's shoulder. Creating a mating mark; they both knew wouldn't stay. / Just from my cock Mewlinae. Cum for me. / Ianto growled, hips snapping, back claws stretched and shredding the mattress cover.

"Yours…Gods! Fuck! Yes! Fuck! Only yours, Yan!" Jack near screeched, as the large cock hit his prostate relentlessly. His muscles, actually, shaking as his orgasm rampaged through him. The Captain couldn't remember the last time he'd cum so hard without his cock ever having been even touched. Not so much as blinking when his Lynxian roared his own completion. "Mmmm yes, want you to fill me up Alpha." Harkness murmured distractedly as Ianto's warm seed pumped deep into his body.

Jones blinked, he hadn't considered breeding since Alexandra. He'd been so focused on Izen's training of him. He and Lisa never talked about the possibility of pups, a family. His mate would surely be fertile during his heat. Getting bred was the entire reason Omega's had a heat cycle after all. So, was it the omega talking just then? Did the Captain even know he was saying such things?

Comparatively, as a Lynxian, his Cock was like an Alpha's knot to Jack. Trapping his cum inside; no doubt convincing the Omega in his mate, that he was indeed being bred. Ianto immediately shifted back. Ignoring Harkness's whimper of confusion and loss.

"Yan?" The Captain asked, "No kitty cuddles?" He added, in a pout.

"Sorry Cariad, human cuddles ok?" Jones asked, kicking himself for being so maudlin right after their nightly session of mind blowing sex. Before he could blink he was wrapped in Jack's 'octopus hug'.

"Yan Man hug!"

"You do know you are a grown man, right sir?" Ianto snarked, with a raised eyebrow.

Harkness grinned and rolled them; grinding his hips into his lover's. "Want me to show you?" The Captain purred, switching from playful to predatory seamlessly. He grinned at the glint in his mate's eyes. Both knowing once was never enough for either of them. This was Torchwood after all; if it gave you time, you took it, and you spent it in the best possible way. Jack always had lube somewhere. Ianto gasping and grinding down on the slicked fingers that entered him.

"Cariad, if your cock isn't in me this second…I." Jones started, never finishing the statement. Throwing his head back as Harkness thrust his dick into his lover to the root in one smooth push. "Oh, Gods Jack!" Ianto cried, back arching. "I love you. So, so, much Cariad." The Lynxian moaned, entranced by his lover's hard, but slow rhythm. He gladly accepted the kiss the Captain gave. Luxuriating in the steady build of pleasure till he had to have… "More Jack, please!"

Harkness was only too happy to oblige. Hips working up speed till Jones was raking blunt nails down his back, and emptying his load between them. The Captain was close behind, only having to thrust twice more till he came.

"We can fuck, literally all night and I'm still not going to like the idea of Gwen getting to essentially skip over half of her suspension." The Lynxian grumbled, despite the blissed out look on his face.

"I really am sorry Yan, but think of it as keeping Tosh and Owen a little safer. Not like Gwen getting out of a punishment she deserves." Jack offered, nuzzling his mate's cheek. "Let's take a quick kip, then order take away. Afterwards I want this up my arse while we take a shower." Harkness decided, illustrating his wishes by stroking his mate's already half hard cock.

Ianto actually chuckled. "And to think I was so sure I needed a heat just to have marathon sex with you."

Jack grinned, "Nope, just a night off from Torchwood and a healthy libido."

**ItBYbItAItBYbITAItBYbITAItBYbItAItBYbItA**

Gwen was irritated upon noticing no one in the main Hub to greet her. She dropped her bag on the desk in a huff. Jack had said he needed her back. This wasn't making her feel needed at all. Okay, So, maybe Owen had called and said unfortunately; due to overactive Rift activity. 'They' had to have her back to help. Cooper chose to ignore that and view it as the former rather than the latter. She got up, noticing the blinds were closed and the door to Harkness's office was also shut. Gwen wondered, if Tea Boy was already trying to keep Jack from her on purpose. It wasn't all that surprising, Jones being an Alien made him more dangerous than interesting. Clearly, she was still the better catch, and therefore competition. She smirked to herself, not paying attention as Owen walked up from the med bay.

"Finally!" Harper snapped. "The Rift doesn't just wait till you to decide to show up to play merry hell with us, you know." The doctor groused, adding. "Don't bother with your coat we need to leave. Bloody rift upchucked God knows what in Splott."

"Is their coffee? I could really use some." Gwen simpered, looking towards the kitchenette.

Owen grimaced, he knew what was going to happen; might as well get it over with. "Jack and Ianto went out on an early alert. Bloody Alien slime almost ate through the containment before we neutralized it. Unfortunately, it ate away nearly all of Jack's dermal layers first."

"He'll just regrow it right?" She asked perplexed, it wasn't like the Captain could die or anything.

Harper grit his teeth, "Of course he will, but it's bloody painful. He's been screaming for the last hour, Ianto is beside himself, Tosh barely has him calmed down… Where are you going? Cooper!" He spluttered, but she was already on her way to the office. Why did they 'need' her again?

**~ItBYbItA~**

_*Heads up! *_  Tosh heard through her coms. She was murmuring softly while she stroked her fingers, rhythmically, over the glossy, soft fur behind Ianto's ears. The distressed Lynxian half in her lap on the floor. Watching Jack whimper and shudder; laying on a sheet covered couch. Jones afraid to touch, but unwilling to leave his side.

_*Don't tell me, Cooper? *_

_*Yep*_  The voice answered with fake cheer. Sato sighed, would the bull-headed woman ever learn. She looked up at Ianto's warning growl. / What the hell does she think she's doing? / a voice in her head growled. It was her first time hearing the Lynxian telepathically; there was no time to dwell on it as Gwen stepped in. "What are you doing here Gwen? Didn't Owen explain? You need to go with him on a retrieval in Splott." The tech wondered briefly what Cooper would have to say for herself. The woman looked to be momentarily stunned at the sight of a naked Jack; skin grown as far as his waist. Ianto moved as Tosh stood, covering Harkness's lower half with a blanket. Making sure not to touch the raw muscle still visible. "Good God Gwen stop ogling your boss and Ianto's chosen mate. Like a piece of fresh meat, and go do the job you're paid for." Sato seethed, then added. "And don't even think about telling one of us to go. We all heard Owen explain very clearly why Jack was letting you back. As far as I'm concerned your petulant arse is still on suspension."

Cooper balked, about to tell Tosh off when she heard growling.

"Oh for… Come on, Toshiko's not going to stop Jones, and I sure as hell am not going to try either. You, mad cow!" Owen yelped, yanking Gwen out of the office as the Lynxian glared and started to advance.

Ianto nodded in satisfaction. Padding over to, gingerly rest his head and arms, at least, on the half of his lover that was covered. Toshiko scratched his ears, then left to go get them some tea and check on her programs.


End file.
